More than a simple sickness
by The fourth Bionic
Summary: When Chase is in pain and his parents are out of town, Adam, Bree and Leo do everything to help him? But is this enough?
Chase

I woke up this morning, feeling pain on my right side. Terrible pain, unbelevable pain. I exited from my capsule and walked to the living room, sitting on the sofa. Mr. Davenport and Tasha were in vacation and I did not want to worry them so I remained silent.

Exiting my capsule, was the difficult part of the story, just made a few steps before leaning on the chair for preventing myself for falling. I stopped for about one to two minutes to take a deep breath and then continued marching until I reached the elevator and went upstairs.

To my surprise nobody was there. Walking towards the counter I found a note. "We are in the mall, have fun watching your stupid documentaries.

Bree."

I totally ignored it and considered whether to eat something or not. Even though my stomach was empty, I could feel myself throwing up just in the idea of eating, so I laid down on the couch, covered myself with a blanket and turned the TV on.

Eye Candy. My favorite all time show. I watched a bit before falling asleep. .

When I woke up, the pain was unberable. I could barely walk anymore. Still no one in the house so I slowly stood up and approached the fridge to take some water. Minutes later, the door opened and my siblings got inside laughing and eating ice cream.

"Hello Chase. Did you have fun watching your dolphins?" Adam mocked being a jerk.

"Guys, I am not okay." I spitted out.

"Oh, the baby needs attention?" Bree said.

"I am serious." I shouted stumbling a little.

Fortunately, my sister caught me in time and placed me on the sofa. She put her hand on my forehead but it felt cold. "He does not have a fever." Bree exclaimed examining me more. "Where does it hurt?"

I pointed my finger on my right side where it could easily be an infection in my apprendix. Being scared and worried at the same time, I let her touch it just a little.

"We need to call Mr. Davenport." She said.

"No, we can't. It's probably the same thing that happened to me two years ago." I insisted. "It would be bad to ruin Mr. Davenport's holidays."

Adam, Bree and Leo sat on the other side of the couch, watching TV with me. Leo brought me a hot pad which was put on my side, making me relax for a bit. In a matter of minutes, I fell asleep again.

My eyes slashed opened only to see that the sun was shining bright and a figure making breakfast in the kitchen. I stood up and walked towards them with the pain being stronger second by second.

"Good morning Chase, are you feeling better?" Leo asked.

I shook my head, sitting on the chair,lying my head on the counter. My other siblings came upstairs, finding me in that position.

"How are you Chasey?" Adam asked while Bree pulled her mobile phone out of the pants pocket.

"Don't call him." I screamed at the top of my lungs, well as much as I could.

"Chase, you need to see a doctor. Look at you."

"No, I still can't forget the previous time when the needle was inserted into my skin for hours. Please don't make me live that again. Please." I begged getting on my knees in front of her.

She looked at me with a blank expression until she sighed. "Fine. Adam, pick him up and you, Chase will stay in bed for the rest of the day. We have to go to school, Perry said she will expel us if we don't show up, will you be able to take care yourself?"

I nodded while I was being placed in the soft sofa again under my precious blanket.

Adam, Bree and Leo left once again. And once again I was alone in our huge mansion with no one to protect me. Yeah, I know it was my choice.

Time passed, however the pain did not. Taking two Tylenol did not assist a lot, thus, I decided to call someone who was experienced in those matters.

"Hello Douglas."

"Chase? What a nice surprise! Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

I quickly explained the whole situation and he sounded concerned. All of this could be a sign of apprenditis which could be fatal if you don't operate it immediately, but unfortunately, my father was out of town too and it was impossible for him to return, he adviced me to call Mr. Davenport too, something I denied so he told me that he would do it, if I was not.

I hung up the phone and tried to march into the bathroom in order to pee. It required a lot of efforts but I finally made it.

I returned back to the bed when the door opened.

"Chasey, we are back." Adam shouted making my bionic hearing glitch.

"Adam stop. You're hurting him." Leo yelled.

"Sorry."

My two brothers and sister joined me, checking me, preparing food and trying to find ways to make me feel better.

That was pretty much the second painfull day.

The next morning, Adam stayed with me in the house. He was not very helpful since he had no experience but I was glad that someone was home.

"Come on Chase, you have to eat. Come on."

"I can't. I feel like throwing up." I complained like a five year old kid.

"You have to eat something. You will get smaller than you are."

I totally ignored his comment and turned my head around closing my eyes. It hurt so much, I could not stand it anymore, my step father did not have a clue of my condition and last but not least my brother pretended to be my babysitter. I was in a living nightmare.

"Adam, I can't do this anymore. We have to tell Mr. Davenport."

"I know." He said and brought the phone to my side.

I pressed the number. His voice was heard enjoyable. Whenever he was at the moment, he and Tasha were having fun and I was about to ruin it.

"Chase, what did you break in the lab?" He asked.

"It's not the lab, it's me. I am not feeling very well. I don't want to worry you though but I think I need to get hospitalized."

His voice's tone changed from playful to serious and concerned. "Look, is anybody at home right now?"

"Yes, Adam."

"Tell Adam to take you to the hospital. I will be back by tomorrow. Alright?"

"Yeah." I replied and hung up.

I did not obey to his orders cause I panicked in the thought of leaving the house and did not speak to Adam at all. I just fell asleep until the midnight when the pain was increased.

Being unable to sleep, I turned on my mobile and logged in my Youtube account, watching and liking videos. I was not popular there even though I loved uploading video made by me.

Soon darkness overcame me.

The next day was critical for me. Lying to both parents and siblings would get me into a huge trouble.

Six am in the morning, I heard the door opening weird. I scanned the place with my bionic eye and noticed a short man around thirties wearing a mask. Realizing that it was a burglar, I activated my laser bo and approached him slowly on the back, forgetting that I was in pain for a moment.

As I was ready to hit him, I felt something sharp inserting my skin and I fell on the floor.

Bree

It was around six am when a loud "boom" was echoed in the room. I opened my eyes only to see my brother snorning, sleeping with his teddy bear while Leo was sleeping in one of the chairs. Ignoring the noise, I fell back to sleep when I heard the same thing again.

Quickly, I super sped upstairs and believe me, I left with my mouth open. The house was a mess but still nothing was missing and someone was lying on the floor. I walked closer and saw… my brother. Chase's side was full of blood, a knife was thrown some meters away and he was half-concious.

I kneeled down on his side. He wanted to speak that's all I could figure out. I screamed for help and both Adam and Leo gasped on the sight. We carried him all the way to the couch, put him there, pressing his injury to stop the bleeding.

"Hello people. I am … Chase." Mr. Davenport yelled panicked as soon as he saw our baby brother.

"Mr. Davenport, I found him like that. What do we do?"

"We have to take him to the hospital, he won't last long. He already lost a lot of blood."

I nodded and kneeled to my brother again. "It's gonna be okay, Chase. I love you." I whispered in his ear before he got taken away from me.

Adam was silent. Leo mumbled something to himself. Mr. Davenport and Tasha, just sat there hugging each other not talking much. As for me, walking back and forth was proved helpful until the doctor came and stopped.

"How is my brother?" I ask hugging Adam who joined me.

"Look, his condition is critical. He lost a lot of blood plus we traced an infection he had and that deteriotated it. We put him in a room but only one of you can visit him. I am sorry."

I broke down in tears in my brother's hands sobbing and screaming until he calmed down a little bit later.

Chase

I blinked open my eyes. Everything was shadows and blur and the world was spinning around for a minutes until it went back to normal. Out of the muck, there was a spacy room with machines and white walls and a large window from which sunlight was pouring in. My mind was clogged and I could not bring back certain memories, the only thing I knew is that the ache had stopped but there was another one, like something stabbed me.

Νο one was around and the attempt of moving a little was a total failure.

"Μr. Davenport, you are awake. Please to meet you. Ι am doctor Wilson."

I stared at him for a while before realizing that an IV had was in my vain and starting breathing heavily from panic.

"Relax and breath, breath." My doctor adviced me but it didn't seem to help until an oxygen mask was stuck in my mouth and the whole thing returned to normal.

I closed my eyes only for some minutes and when I opened them again, my family was there.

I smiled at them and immediately I was pulled into a hug by my father stood there with an expression that said it all. I was definitely in trouble. Even Dougie had come.

"Ι am sorry for disobey you." I told him in a horse voice.

Then, the unexpectable happened. He hugged tight and whispered in my ear. "It's alright. I am glad you are okay."

"So Chase, they told us that you alongside your injury from the knife (that's what happened), you have an infection in your intestine so only water is allowed for you to drink and only certain kind of food." Douglas exclaimed.

"Yay." I cheered ironically.

Fortunately the days passed very quickly. I feel better now but I am still in this stupid diet! Who knows, maybe someday everything will go back to normal. Well, as normal as a Bionic regular life can go. Until then, keep living the moment cause that's the best thing.

 **Hey guys, this is a new one shot which pretty much describes what happened to me last month. Except the scene with the thief. I hope you enjoyed it. What I learnt from that experience is that family is more important than anyone else in the world and when they are far, no one else will help you in your bad moments. Anyway, I hope you're having fun! Whoever has finals or exams, good luck to you! Due to the fact that I will start studying for my exams for university, I will not have a lot of time to update daily. I hope you understand! Love ya!**

 **~The Fourth Bionic~**


End file.
